


Ballroom of Romance

by cissymalfoyb



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissymalfoyb/pseuds/cissymalfoyb
Summary: A year after the Battle of Manhattan in the last night of summer at Camp Half-Blood a celebration ball is thrownThis work includes lyrics of the song "Ballroom of Romance" by Celtic Woman
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Charles Beckendorf/Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Kudos: 3





	Ballroom of Romance

It was the day before the last day of summer, although it didn’t feel like it. Clarisse was a year-round camper but sometimes she went home for a couple of days a year maybe Christmas or her mom's birthday, however, this year had been different, her mom was mad at her, why? She had no idea, she had never been a “feelings” type of girl but it still bothered her.

-’Risse! Risse! Are you listening to me ?-  
\- Um… what? sorry what were you saying?- she answered  
\- I said: are you going to the ball tonight? - Silena said   
\- No I don't think so -  
\- Why? come on it’ll be fun-   
\- But why? Is it because of Chris? -  
*oh shit* - What? No! Look I don't care what he does and even if he wasn’t going I’d still not go-

She didn’t want to talk about it, she loved Chris but it hadn’t worked out, they said and did things that they regretted but they both agreed it was for the best.

\- Ok Ok but please come, please? Do it for me yes?-

Now she couldn’t say no and Silena knew it, Clarisse could see how she smirked. Gods how she liked that girl… She had liked her since the day they first met, they were about ten maybe eleven Clarisse had arrived at camp a week before Silena did, of course back then she didn’t know what she was feeling, they became good friends almost instantly, then Clarisse started dating Chris and Silena started dating Charlie, it had been a year since the battle of Manhattan, they lost a lot of campers, they had almost lost Silena but thanks to an almost deadly amount of ambrosia, nectar and constant vigilance they saved her.

Clarisse finally gave in -Ok I’ll go but … I don’t have a dress or anything to wear for that matter-   
\- You forget who you are talking to, don't you? Don’t worry about it I have the perfect dress for you-   
\- Right then let's go- she sighed 

They decided to pick up the things from Cabin !0 and then get ready in Cabin 5 because the first one would be chaos and they were right it was like a battlefield, the Ares cabin, however, and contrary to popular belief was actually kind of organized and nobody was there which was a relief.

She went into the bathroom and started getting dresses Silena had picked a red almost greek styled dress with short sleeves and a fabric piece that went from one side to the other with a gold belt to put it all together it was floor-length which was the only thing that Clarisse didn’t like that much as she preferred ankle or short dresses because they gave her more mobility.

When she got out Silena had already gotten dresses she was wearing a mermaid style pink dress with a heart-shaped but also deep neckline with thin stripes that were tied in a choker like a neck accessory.

\- Oh gods you look amazing-  
\- Thanks I guess, you look really pretty too-  
\- Hahahaha thank you I know, now sit down and let me do your hair and makeup-  
\- Sure-

They were out of the cabin just in time as soon as they stepped out the rest of the Ares kids rushed in to get ready five minutes before the ball, of course, they laughed and started to walk toward the place where they usually had the campfires tonight, it was usually a really simple   
Amphitheater that night, however, it looked nothing like that; it was beautifully decorated with several tables surrounding a dance floor.

They sat down with Will and were soon joined by other demigods, Clarisse was actually having a good time, it was time for the speech, they remembered the lost ones, when Charlie was mentioned she saw a tear coming down Silena’s face, she took her hand and gave her an encouraging smile, Silena gave her a thank you look, they remembered the help they got, even if they were able to help Silena then, Clarisse had still gotten in that murder rampage because she wasn’t sure if it would work she could only hope and she was still really mad, and they also remembered how they won.

After this they had dinner and talked by the time they were done with their food there were already some people on the dancing floor, Silena looked at Clarisse and she immediately knew what was going to happen and gave Silena a * Don’t you dare* look 

\- Oh come on why are you looking at me like that ?-  
\- Because I know what you’re thinking about and I don’t want to -  
\- Please Please Please you know I love this song-  
-Fine-  
Silena squeaked and they headed to the floor-

♪On summer nights when the barn is high The stars are twinkling in the sky Take a walk by the riverside And let the music be your guide♪

She did love that song 

♪Follow where the pathway takes you On your bike or arm in arm Through the crossroad, to the dance hall Down the road to Murphy's barn♪

This was kind of fun but Clarisse couldn’t take it anymore that “ I don't care what you feel because I don’t have any feelings myself” thing was eating her alive, she was really in love with that girl but felt like she couldn’t tell her what if it ruined their friendship? Clarisse was willing to do a lot of things but losing Silena was not one of them.

♪We plant the seeds and till the soil, We pray for rain and pray for sun Now it's time to stop a while Forget your worries everyone♪

They were really happy and Clarisse decided she didn’t want to ruin the moment and left, Silena stood in the middle of the dance floor alone.

♪Once the barn was full of grain Then old Murphy took the chance Cleaned it out and hired a band Now it's the ballroom of romance♪

Silena didn’t understand what had happened, but she knew where to find Clarisse 

♪Whack for the danna, swing your partner Leave your troubles at the door We will dance until the morning light Come take my hand and we'll take the floor♪

Of course, Silena would find her, she needed to find a better hiding spot 

\- Hey what's wrong? You looked so happy and all of a sudden you left-   
\- It’s nothing I’m fine-  
\- Clearly is not nothing and you are not fine-  
\- Please just forget about it … Let’s go back-  
\- No, we are not going until you tell me what’s going, you’ve been acting strange all day… I'm worried whatever it is let me help you-  
\- Please don’t make it harder-   
\- Don't make harder what?-   
\- This... us… the fact that you are so worried makes me even more nervous because I can’t do this anymore-   
\- Do what?, What do you mean?-   
\- This- Clarisse pointed at her and then at Silena- I can’t keep hiding the fact that ever since I met you I’ve liked you, the fact that I feel amazing every time we are together, the fact that every time you laugh, every time you talk and gods even every time you enter the room everything else doesn’t matter it’s just you and me, it kills me not knowing if you feel the same and I never told you because you were so happy with Charles and I didn't want to ruin it and now I feel worse than I did before because I love you and I told you all of this and ruined our friendship-

Silena looked at her and asked - You do?-  
\- What? Weren’t you listening? I just poured my heart out, but forget it I understand if you never want to talk to me again-

Clarisse started walking to her cabin and then she felt how Silena grabbed her hand and without any warning sing threw her arms around Clarisse’s and kissed her, it took a second for Clarisse to process what was happening but as soon as she realized she followed Silena, it was as if their lips belonged together when they parted it looked as if Silena was about to cry.

\- Hey what’s wrong? Why are you crying?-   
\- I just … of course I feel that way about you I have always felt that way but I thought you wouldn’t feel the same way and then I started dating Charlie to fill in the void I guess and it worked for a bit but I never felt about him the way I feel about you-

By this time both of them were crying and laughing nervously but with a hint of relief, neither believed this could ever happen, when they finally calmed down they kissed again. They didn’t need to ask any questions, they already knew what they were and what they meant for each other.

\- Ok so are you ready to go back? - Silena asked  
\- Do we have to? Can’t we just stay here? -  
\- Yes and we can’t-  
\- Find, but you owe one-  
Silena kissed her - Sure-

* Time skip in the song*  
♪ The one that chases every day Now is lost for words to say To the girl in the flowing dress  
This night they never will forget♪ 

The only that seemed to notice they were gone was Will who said nothing and gave them an “ I know what you were doing” look 

Silena had never seen Clarisse so happy, and it made Silena even happier knowing it was because of her, she could help it and kissed her right then and there, Clarisse tensed for a second but then relaxed and continued the kiss, no one looked at them weird, everyone was actually happy, relieved even because they knew it was only a matter of time Clarisse and Silena ended up together

**Author's Note:**

> So Hi this is kind of my first fanfic, I say kind of because I wrote a Harry potter one ages ago but never published it, so anyways I hope you enjoy it.   
> It is loosely based on the song “Ballroom of Romance” by or I guess covered by Celtic Woman in the album “Ancient Land”, If you haven't listened to them I really recommend you to they have amazing voices and each song makes you feel like you are in another era, the songs are just wonderful they are the best and calm me down instantly after a fight with my mom or a panic attack so maybe they could help you.  
> So I don't know if you ship Silena and Clarisse but I do and I’ve had this idea in my head for a very long time and for purposes of the story Silena is alive and Percy has not gone to Camp Jupiter yet it Takes place a year after the battle of Manhattan, in a now annual ball to celebrate the victory.  
> I know that Clarisse probably doesn’t act this way but just imagine she does for the sake of the story.  
> It is originally a one-shot but if you guys like it I could turn it into an actual “book” of some sort or maybe I could leave it as a one-shot and start doing more based on other ships or other fandoms just let me know. 
> 
> Let me know what you think, I accept any and all criticism and I apologize in advance for any grammar, vocabulary, or spelling mistakes as English is not my first language but I'm trying to get better.  
> I also apologize for the cringe, I know nothing about relationships like NOTHING, I’ve never been in one so all I “know” is based on books, movies, or fanfics. I'm sorry 
> 
> Also, let me know if you want a version of this in Spanish
> 
> So I guess that's it 
> 
> Hope you liked it


End file.
